


Why We Don't Sneeze

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mates, Sneezing, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finished up a witch hunt, has showered and is awaiting his mate to return from a...job. With Max on his lap, a book in his hand, he awaits. But when Gabriel shows up and Sam hugs him, he did not expect the cosmic sneeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Don't Sneeze

The hunt was simple. One bitch of a witch and a well aimed bullet took care of that. It was just the three of them this time, Dean, Cas and Sam hunting. Gabriel was out on a...job, as he would put it. 

"Can't take the trick out of the Trickster, Sammy." Gabriel said before he left. Sam gave Gabriel one last kiss before they both headed their separate ways. 

The hunt was an easy one. Three dead in a weeks time. All from poison. The cops thought that it was some killer, and they were half right, but it was when Cas found the hex bags that the Winchesters knew what they were really dealing with. 

Dean was the one who put the bullet in the head of the witch in the end. Clean up was simple too. It was a nice change of things since the world was no longer ending. A simple hunt.

Dean and Cas began to stare into each others eyes when Sam was digging a shallow grave to burn the body. Sam was happy for those two, and for himself. No more was the day of sexual frustration, now it was just, 'we have to finish this hunt, then have sex.'

Hunt found. Hunt finished. Body burned. Now they could leave. 

Cas whisked Dean away to who knows where and Sam walked up to the motel door. 

Gabriel gave Sam a key when they started sleeping together.

 _"This is a very special key, Sam."_ Gabriel said in a serious tone. Sam knew that when his angel got like this, he best listen.  _"This key holds a piece of the bond that we have. It holds a fragment of your soul and my Grace."_ He explained. Gabriel handed Sam a heavy looking key. When Sam touched it, it glowed slightly and then vanished. Gabriel laughed softly at his mates confused expression.  _"It is kind of like an angel blade. It is only corporeal when you need it. This key can only be held by you and me. Try to summon it."_

 _"How?"_  Sam questioned to the golden eyes. Gabriel smiled and replied,

 _"Just think about holding the key and it will come to you."_ It took Sam about a minute to get the key to actually come over to him. 

The key was a flowing silver, much like the angel blade that Gabriel had. It was about two inches long, and was thin. On the shaft of the key were symbols etched onto it, Enochian, no doubt. The head of the key had a large symbol on the one side, and on the other were six small golden wings.

 _"What does it mean?"_ Sam asked looking at the large symbol.

" _Judgement. on the part that unlocks the door has a spell to one of my safe houses. This key will work on any lock Sammy. Just put it in the door, twist and when you open it, you will be in one of my safe houses. You can go there after hunts and hunter things."_

Sam willed the key into his hand and put it in the lock. He felt a small trickle of power flow through him and into the key. He heard a  _click,_ and opened the door. He was greeted by the familiar smell of pine trees and home. Sam shut the door behind him and he walked to kitchen. He heard the clicking of nails on the ground and saw a black and white dog leap to him.

The Jack Russel was adopted by Gabriel after seeing what one of his...clients was doing to the poor pouch.

 _I couldn't leave him._ Gabriel explained as he stroked the black and white body.  _They were going to drown him because he was the runt of  the litter. He didn't ask to be the smallest. And it was not like anything was wrong with him. But that is what you get when you are born in a puppy mill._

There was Gabriel, Archangel-Trickster rescuing puppies. It was adorable and Sam always wanted a dog, so it made him all the more happy to come home.

"Oh yes. All you want is a belly rub, some food and some love and you are the most loyal thing, aren't you Max?" Max just kissed the hunters face. Laughing, Sam stood and began to make a sandwich. He grabbed some chips and a water to go with it. Taking his place at the table he ate his food and watched as Max begged. Sam didn't finish his crusts, so they went to the living garbage disposal.

Sam got up, cleaned his plate and took a hot shower. Living with Gabriel meant that nothing was half-assed. And the shower was included in this. The water pressure was a-maz-ing. Sam spent an hour in this shower the first time he used it. Sam was going to spend another ten minutes just enjoying the water when he heard a yip through the door. Sam smiled as he got out of the shower and changed into sweats.

He was greeted by a happy dog when he opened the door.

"It's not like I died." Sam said. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the fifth Harry Potter book. Max, with a  leap onto Sam, made himself a nest on the hunter's lap, and decided to take a nap. He read about a quarter of the book when he heard the beat of wings. 

Max jumped off of the hunter and ran over to the angel as Sam bookmarked his page. 

"Hey Gabriel." Sam walked over to Gabriel and kissed him deeply. Gabriel groaned into and ran his hands over the hunters abs. Sam returned the sound and stepped closer to the angel.

Gabriel slid his tongue across the hunter's lower lip. They stayed like that until it became necessary for Sam to breathe.

"Well hello to you to, Sammy." Max barked, begging to be acknowledged. Gabriel bent down and scratched the dog behind his ear. 

"So, what were you up to while we were hunting?" Sam asked as Gabriel stood.

"Ah, you know. Man skimming money from a homeless fund." Sam leaned down and kissed his angel deeply, eyes getting dark with intent.

"How did you punish him?" Gabriel pulled back with an evil looking grin. He opened his mouth to reply, but frowned. He took a step back. "What is it?" Sam looked around, worried. 

Gabriel just looked at Sam with confusion. He took another step back and wiggled his nose. It would have been adorable, had there been another set of circumstances. Gabriel removed his olive jacket and scratched his tan arms. 

"Sam, what were you hunting?" He asked in a serious tone. It was beginning to worry Sam. 

"A witch." Sam said. He took another step closer to the angel, Gabriel took two steps back. Max looked at Gabriel, cocked his head in a Castiel-like manner and ran off yipping.

"What the hell Gabriel?" Sam didn't know whether to run to or from the Archangel. Gabriel inhaled, squinted his eyes and sneezed.

It was quiet for a moment then Gabriel said in a depressed tone,

"Shit." The pressure of the room increased dramatically, Sam's ears popped and then

**BOOM!**

Gabriel was launched backwards by the force of his own sneeze. His six golden wings came out when he was pushed through the kitchen.

Glass shattered, paper soared, dust floated in the chaos of the sneeze. Sam was thrown back into the couch by a smaller gust of wind. 

As soon as it started it stopped. Much like a human sneeze, it only lasted about a second. 

Sam stood slowly and tread carefully to Gabriel.

The angel was slumped on the ground, panting. His golden wings were disheveled and all of the feathers were ruffled and out of place. Gabriel groaned as he stood up.

"Well this is embarrassing." Gabriel snapped and the rooms were cleaned. Gabriel still had his wings out and Sam walked to him.

"What was that?" Gabriel ignored the question.

"What were you hunting." Sam smirked and replied,

"Nu-uh. I asked first." Gabriel rolled his eyes. He looked sheepish as he answered in a mumble,

"I sneezed." Sam snorted and muttered,

"I can see that." Gabriel snapped again and Sam could feel his skin get hot, as if he was in the shower again. He looked down and saw that he had different clothes on. "I was hunting a witch."

"She use anything different." Gabriel was still looking at the ground, wings drooping. Sam furrowed his brow, then picked up that Gabriel was reacting like a child that was in trouble for doing something.

"She used Mistletoe. Gabe, why are you acting as if you are in trouble?" Gabriel didn't answer. Sam took a step to Gabriel and began to smooth out the feathers of his wings. Gabriel groaned into the grooming and his wings perked up. Gabriel snapped again and Sam found himself sitting on a bed, and Gabriel sitting on a meditation mat on the floor. Max returned to the room slowly and walked slowly to Gabriel. The Archangel had his head hanging low. Max sniffed the angel's hand before climbing into his lap.

With Max in Gabriel's lap and Sam grooming the angels wing, they stayed quiet. After a few more minutes of silence Gabriel said,

"Mistletoe has been used as poison for many Pagans. Being an Archangel, I am immune to the deadly effects, but it is like an allergic reaction." Sam kissed the golden wing in his hand and began to groom the fourth wing.

"So I'm like poison to you." Sam leered. All of he feathers on Gabriel's wings ruffled. All of the work that Sam did, ruined. Sam smirked. "I'm more like catnip, aren't I?" The feathers ruffled again. Sam laughed when Gabriel stood up and walked away from his mates grasp.

"Don't judge me."

"So whenever I flirt, your feathers ruffle?" Gabriel's feathers ruffled again. Sam got up and grabbed his angel and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"I love knowing that I can ruffle you up like that." Gabriel bit down on the soft skin of Sam's neck in retaliation. 

"I love you, Sam." Sam pulled back and gazed into the golden eyes.

"I love you, ruffled feathers, sneezes and all." 

*

Castiel was laying in bed, Dean nestled in the crook of the angel neck, just enjoying the peace. Cas could feel a buzz in the back of his mind. It had been so long since he had felt that. Dean could hear the sudden spike in the angel's heart and tried to say something when Cas brought out his midnight wings. 

Then wind blew though the room they were in, shattering glass. 

Cas brought his hand to the hunters head and tucked it into his chest. Dean was breathing in the scent of Cas, and could feel the power of his wings, protecting his back. The wind ended as soon as it came. Cas relaxed his vice grip on the hunters head and the tension left the midnight wings. 

Dean sat up and looked into the blue eyes.

"What the fuck was that Cas?" Cas sighed. He guided the hunter back down onto the bed before saying matter-of-factually,

"My brother seemed to have sneezed."


End file.
